


A Kiss In The Rain

by aewgliriel



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp's read Jaina's letter, and she's read his. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In The Rain

An awkward silence accompanied Kyp and Jaina as they left the military building in which her apartment and Wedge Antilles' office were. At the restaurant, they sat at the table for several minutes, without looking at each other or speaking, before Jaina pulled out Kyp's datapad and placed it on the tabletop.  
  
A moment passed, then Kyp did the same with hers.  
  
Another moment, and they snatched up their respective possessions. Jaina's face was red. Kyp looked relatively calm.  
  
"Did you, ah . . . read anything?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer, only flushed a deeper crimson. She'd tried not to read the letter he'd written to her, but after several attempts to ignore it, she'd given in. And after the letter _she'd_ written . . . ? Unless he didn't read it . . .  
  
"You did," he said.  
  
Jaina considered denying it, decided it wasn't a good idea. Besides, she just couldn't lie to him. She nodded, miserable, staring at her menu.  
  
He made a sound that sounded a bit like a snort. Indignant, she looked up in time to catch a glimpse of a smirk that he quickly squelched into a somber, even expression.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she demanded, "You read mine, didn't you?"  
  
Kyp tried to look shocked, but his lips twitched violently, a smile surfacing for a moment, ruining the attempt. Then he got his face under control.  
  
She had the vicious thought that his being in love with her did not exempt him from possibly getting gutted by a lightsaber.  
  
"You conceited jerk!" she hissed.  
  
"Why am I a jerk?" Kyp wanted know. Jaina wondered if he was ignoring the conceited part or if he didn't take exception to it.  
  
She gripped the edge of the table and her brown eyes darkened. "You read that letter! What gives you the right-"  
  
"Oh, and _you_ had the right to read mine?"  
  
"It's not like it was anything earth-shattering!"  
  
Jaina stopped, mortified. Kyp was staring at her strangely, a look she couldn't recall ever seeing before on his face. "I- I didn't mean that," she stammered. "I just meant- Oh, forget it!"  
  
Jaina shoved back her chair and ran out. Kyp was right on her heels. He caught her just outside. It was pouring, a torrent of rain, and he was soaked ten feet out the door.  
  
Jaina shrieked when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. It was a moment before she realised he'd tucked her under an awning. There was only room for her, so water was sluicing off his black hair and dripping from his nose and chin. His green-brown eyes were intense.  
  
"You may not think it's earth-shattering, Goddess, but it's everything to me," he growled.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" she gasped out. "I just meant . . . I knew. You've never said it before, but I knew."  
  
"You knew all this time, and ignored it," he said quietly. His voice was barely audible over the sound of water falling off the roof just feet away.  
  
She shook her head. Droplets of water flew in all directions. "I didn't . . . _ignore_ . . . it. I just . . . it scared me. I knew you felt the same way Jag does, but you never said anything, and that frightened me. That you cared enough _not_ to say anything."  
  
Kyp closed his eyes, turned his face up to the downpour. Several moments passed as he let the rain spatter on his face, and then he leveled those eyes at her again. "Well, I've said it now. And I read your letter. What do you want to do?"  
  
She blinked, stunned. He was still giving _her_ the choice?  
  
He laughed softly. "Jaina, you're the one person in this universe that I'm willing to follow."  
  
She hesitated, then said, "Would you follow me back inside?"  
  
A bark of laughter exploded out of him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to say anything!"  
  
She gave him a flicker of a smile, then impulsively took his hand. They started back towards the restaurant.  
  
Then Jaina stopped, suddenly, said, "Wait."  
  
He looked down at her questioningly. He was as surprised as she when she stood on her toes and kissed him, so quickly he wasn't sure she'd done it.  
  
A moment later, he grabbed her and kissed her firmly. He wanted to remember this.  
  
They were laughing when they pulled apart. Needing no words for the moment, they went back inside, suspecting that a kiss in the rain was just the beginning.


End file.
